Doctor Ivo Robotnik (Sonic: The Comic)
|-|Dr.Robotnik= |-|God Robotnik= Character Synopsis Doctor Ivo Robotnik is the main antagonist in the Sonic: Te Comic. He was originally a kind human scientist named Doctor Ovi Kintobor before an accident transformed with "pure evil energy", of which caused him to he become the demented Doctor Ivo Robotnik. Robotnik has attempted to overtake Mobius on numerous occainsions but it has always failed, of which caused Eggman to instead rule The Special Zone Character Statistics Tiering: 9-B. With his badniks/inventions, he ranged from 7-B to 5-A | 2-C Verse: '''Sonic: The Comic '''Name: '''Dr Ivo Kintobor (Formally), Doctor Ivo Robotnik (Currently) 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''40s '''Classification: '''Scientist | Chaotic Deity '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ingenious Intelligence, Toonforce, Flight via Eggmobile. Through technology such as badniks he can gain Intangibility, Energy Manipulation and many other abilities | Same as powerful but increased vastly, Reality Warping (Capable of warping both the universe and Special Zone), improved Energy Manipulation (Has control over Chaos Energy, of which he projects in his casual attacks), Existence Erasure (Removed Sonic from history, causing the timeline to shift drastically), Omnipresence, Memory Manipulation (Rewrote the memories of various freedom fighters, making them completely forget about Sonic), Age Manipulation (Rapidly aged Sonic, from a young infant and that of an old man who's frail), Aura (Has a passive green aura comprised of pure Chaos Energy), Radiation Manipulation (Chaos Emeralds give off radiation capable of mutating beings such as Sonic), Power Bestowal (The Chaos Emeralds can grant special abilities to ordinary beings, such as giving Sonic insane speeds), Dream Manipulation (Appeared in the dreams of many characters), Nigh-Omniscience (Can only see past and present, but not future), Size Manipulation (Became bigger than the size of an island), Intangibility (Made all of Sonic's attacks phase right through him), Disease Manipulation (Chaos Radiation can give diseases to those exposed too long), Summoning (Can bring fourth any being from across The Universe and Special Zone), Magic (Has access to magic through Chaos Emeralds), Transmutation (Altered the landship and transmutated various objects), Creation (Capable of creating objects from thin air), Time Manipulation (Messed with Time, chaging essentially events and occurances), Portal Creation, Light Manipulation (Emits intense light capable of blinding), Weather Manipulation (Is the one who causes constant weather changes in the doomed timeline of Sonic), Shapeshifting, Power Nullification (Removed all of Sonic's characteristics, including his Super Speed), Time Paradox Immunity (Unaffected by the alterations he's did across past and present), Earth Manipulation. Immortality (Type 1) 'Destructive Ability: Wall Level '(Destroyed some of his badniks after having got mad, whom of which can easily destroy walls and cause smaller structures to collapse). '''City Level '(Created a robot so massive, it creates earthquakes from merely walking on the ground. Has access to satellites that could destroy kilometers worth of terrain) to 'Large Planet Level '(Robotnik's strongest creation, Brutus, was capable of fighting on equal grounds with Sonic. Built a machine that could turn everything on a planet into metal) with technology | 'Multi-Universe Level '(Proclaimed that he could change absolutely everything across both the main universe and special zone, including changing all of time and history. Special Zone is noted as an entire universe, comparable in size. Erased Sonic from history, of which changed the fundamental timeline. Rewrote the entire Special Zone whilst fighting Sonic, many times) '''Speed: Normal Human. Sub-Relativistic+ while riding The Egg Mobile | Omnipresent '(Capable of appearing in both the main universe and special zone. Exists across all of time and can appear in any respective time period) 'Lifting Ability: Superhuman '''| '''Class K to Class Y '(Was growing much bigger than the Planet Mobius, of which is a planet described as being a similar size to Earth) 'Striking Ability: Wall Class '(Destroyed His machines in a fit of rage, who can destroy walls and collapse smaller constructs) | '''Multi-Universal '(Has full control over and can completely alter both the main universe and special zone, of which he even did while fighting Sonic) '''Durability: Building Level (Tanked an explosión that destroyed his entire base, which actually made Robotnik pissed) | Multi-Universe Level '(The Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds were required to depower him. Implied to be only defeatable through his own source or a similar source of power) 'Stamina: Superhuman '| '''Limitless '(Claimed that he could torture Sonic for eternity and enjoy every bit of it. His source is unlimited so long he has connection to The Chaos Emeralds) '''Range: Standard Melee Range. Hundreds of meters to Planetary with technology | Multi-Universal '(Can manipulate and rewrite two seperate universes) 'Intelligence: Genius '(Renowned as a smart scientist, having built many complex machines and badniks to serve him. Has studied various things about Mobius and The Special Zone, including The Chaos Emeralds) | '''Nigh-Omniscient '(Can see across past and present, only being unable to view future) '''Weaknesses: Absorbing Chaos Energy made Robotnik insane. Can get quite cocky at times Versions: Base '| '''Powered by Chaos Emeralds ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''Thousands of Badniks that can detect their enemies via DNA, fabrics producing other Badniks from other living beings, the Eggmobile, two satellites, a machine that steals powers, Metallix, Metal Knuckles, a virus that melts anything that is organic, robotic decoys with bombs inside, a brainwashing machine, Brutus and etc. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Comics Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sonic: The Comic Category:Males Category:Technology Users Category:Toonforcers Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Intangibility Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Benders Category:Existence Erasers Category:Age Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Immortals Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Creation Users Category:Light Benders Category:Portal Users Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Disease Users Category:Size Users Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Shapeshifters Category:Earth Users Category:Weather Users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Memory Users Category:Aura Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2